zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Rottiger
The Guylos Special Operations Military Police Force, or Rottiger is a fictional group in the Zoids VS series. They are known as the Zenebas Hunters. The Team's Objectives Overview According to intelligence of the Empire, survivors from the Zenebas Empire are spreading around Guylos. As of ZAC 2231, survivors from the fallen Neo-Zenebas Empire gathered together, the former Eisen Dragoons, along with the loyalists of the fallen Emperor Wolff Muroa, formed an organization called "Terra Geist". But when it happened, the Guylos Empire hired intelligence experts from the Republic, and formed Special Operations Military Force, or known as Rottiger. The Rottiger Tiger insignia is included as a sticker with the limited edition Helcat Noir model. The team has their objectives: *If there is a citizen in Guylos who has a connection to the Zenebas Empire (e.g. A loyalist of Wolff Muroa, a Terra Geist member, or who tends to betray the Empire), will be put into interrogation. *The team must not let Terra Geist make use of their powerful Zoids like Seismosaurus, Madthunder, Energy Liger, and the Bloody Death Saurer. Story Similarities Rottiger's story is likely a resemblance of Zoids: Guardian Force, which is why the group is out to take down any Zenebas terrorists and nationalists around the Guylos Empire, because of this most leaders of the Terra Geist group (Viper, Gard, or Reika) do have their own motivations to restore the Zenebas clan. Under Lieutenant Diamant's leadership, the team itself are out in a middle of watching the Empire and to prevent a series of manifestation of Zenebas conservation. Members Claudia Diamant Main article: Claudia Diamant : Claudia was born from a renowned family of Zoid pilots in the Empire. As she joins the force, Max is her boss and mentor, as the changes came into place, Max had put Claudia as commander of the team while he is in a short term retirement. Claudia is shown to be a prideful woman, and a master in close-combat. She pilots a Chimera Dragon, Lord Gale, Lightning Saix, and a Dark Spiner. Voiced by: Ryoka Yuzuki in the Japanese version, and Tabitha St. Germain in the English version. Max Rubin Main article: Max Rubin : Max is an ace Leo Master pilot, and called by the nickname "Legendary Fang". At first he was an acting commander of Rottiger, for some reasons, the changes came into reverse, as Claudia is appointed as captain, and Max was forced to have a short-term retirement. However, his short-term absence from the team never lasted long as he journeys in Mount Iselina and encounters a Blade Liger around the fog. And later on, Claudia asks him to return, and Max joins Rottiger with his newly-found Blade Liger. Little known about Max's bold heroism when he saved Prince Athle Arcadia from the hands of the Emperor, and the ones who wiped out Blood Keel and his Phantom Knights. He pilots first an Iron Kong for mountain combat and it was later destroyed. Later, Max piloted a red Blade Liger as mentioned above, identical to Leon Toros' from New Century Zero. After the battle against Claudia's Chimera Dragon, the Liger's color changed permanently, resulting into a pearl white color, by Zoids Saga DS: Legend Of Arcadia, he later replaces it with a Liger Zero Falcon. Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara in the Japanese version, and Liam O'Brien in the English version. Reiner Granat Main article: Reiner Granat : Reiner was born from a wealthy household, or acts like he does for not only his handsome looks, but his rather snobish attitude. He is a rival to Zan Fel of Blue Unicorn. Reiner is seen piloting a Sabre Tiger, Geno Breaker Jet, Liger Zero X, and a Berserk Fury, and Reiner has a Buster Eagle which is used as a Fuzor partner for his Berserk Fury. Voiced by: Susumu Chiba in the Japanese version, and Brad Swaile in the English version. Kouki Demon Main article: Kouki Demon : Kouki is the team's new recruit, he later joined Rottiger under Reiner's supervision after he ended up abandoning his reconnaissance team outside the Imperial territory. He is a rival to Blue Unicorn's Shoma Cheval. Kouki pilots the Helcat Noir, and also a Sabre Tiger, or Proto Zaber armed with a Long-Ranged Rifle or a Dual Sniper Rifle attachment. Voiced by: Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version, and Richard Ian Cox in the English version. Zoids *Berserk Fury *Buster Eagle :*Buster Fury *Blade Liger *Chimera Dragon *Dark Horn *Dark Spiner *Elephander *Geno Saurer RT *Geno Breaker Jet *Helcat Noir *Iron Kong *Jet Falcon :*Liger Zero Falcon *Leostriker *Liger Zero Empire *Liger Zero X *Molga *Proto Zaber *Rev Raptor *Sinker *Zabat *Zaber Fang RT List of missions Here is the list of the missions of Rottiger in Battle Legends: #''Who Are You?'' #''Stolen Secret'' #''Hit it on the Head'' #''Battle Plotted'' #''Escape'' #''Hitman in the Setting Sun'' #''Recapture'' #''Scheme'' #''Counterattack'' #''Get the Radars'' #''Defending and Attacking a Line'' #''Lightball Dragon'' #''Hidden Doors'' #''Steel Passages'' #''Thunder Knight'' #''Dragon into Enemy Hands'' Category:Zoids video games Category:Zoids factions